A Girl Like You
by katdvs
Summary: Aubrey is looking to start over when she realizes Llanview isn't the place for her. Will Port Charles be it when she meets Johnny Zacchara?


Aubrey Wentworth. Who was she? Staring at her reflection in the mirror she wondered that. Several months ago she had decided to keep the name, now though she realized it wasn't right. Aubrey fit, the Wentworth didn't. Buchanan didn't feel like the right way to go, not after everything that had happened. Picking a new one didn't seem like a good idea either, it would only bring more trouble at some point. That left her with one option, Karr.

From now on, she would be Aubrey Karr. It was different, but it felt right, more so than anything else had for a while. She couldn't stay in Llanview, she needed a change. Where would she go? She went to the nightstand, pulling out a map. She studied it for a moment before closing her eyes and then placing her index finger down right on Port Charles, New York.

She smiled, knowing that this would be different a whole new life was waiting for her. She didn't have to have the stigma of being a con-artist hanging over her. She could find a job, a real honest one. She could live an honest life, maybe fall in love. Or after a while she could move on, find something different, something better. Her future could be anything now.

The night was clear. The stars and moon lighting up the highway that was free of streetlights. Aubrey listened carefully for her GPS to tell her the exit for Port Charles was coming up. She felt nervous knowing that her new life was starting now. In a way she felt a bit like Mary Richards, maybe she could find a spot in the middle of town to throw her hat up in the air. She didn't know what to expect, and she really liked that idea.

Someone ran out into the middle of the road, Aubrey quickly turned her wheel and hitting her breaks as she went into the guardrail. Her heart raced for a moment. This was a bad omen, wasn't it?

Her hands were shaking as she realized she wasn't injured. Startled yes, but not injured. She undid her seatbelt, thankful for it. She opened her door, stepping out. Glad that for once she wasn't in high heels and a dress. No one was in the road.

"Hello? Hello!" She called out into the night.

She felt herself about to lose it. About to cry in a way she never had before. Was this going to be her breaking point? Was this going to be when she just lost it after everything that had happened in the last year?

No. She wouldn't let it be.

"I know you're out there! If I ever get my hands on you, you'll be sorry!" She knew it was gusty, but she wasn't about to turn into an emotional wreck when it wasn't the right time to do so.

She went around the car, checking to see if there was any damage and how much. She sighed seeing the dented bumper, and scratches along the side. From the look of it, she could at least get into town to a mechanic.

She looked up at the night sky, trying to be positive. Hoping that this start wouldn't be how things were going to go. She collected her thoughts before getting back in the car and buckling up. Turning the key, the car roared to life and she felt some of the stress that had collected over the last few minutes melt away.

Pulling back out onto the highway prompted the GPS to alert her of the exit, which she almost missed. She almost reached over to toss the phone in frustration, only stopping herself when she saw the glowing neon of an auto mechanic.

Lights were on inside, she figured it couldn't hurt to see if someone was around and could take a look at her car. At the very least she needed to know an estimate to get it repaired.

Just as she was about to open the door it flew open with an older gentlemen muttering to himself about orchids. Aubrey jumped back, afraid of being knocked down.

She watched him go towards the sidewalk before he turned and left her vision. She looked back at the garage, a little worried as she opened the door, stepping inside. The air was warm, with the scent of motor oil. "Hello?" She called out, part of her felt as though she was in a horror movie.

"Just a sec!" The voice was thick with masculinity; something about it sent a shiver through her body. Not the kind of shiver from the cold either.

Aubrey looked around, it looked like what one would suspect a garage to look like. Parts around, cars with hoods up. A calendar on the wall of an almost naked woman.

"How can I help you?" The voice caught her by surprise as it came from behind her.

Aubrey spun around, finding herself smiling at the man when she saw him. "I hit a guardrail just outside of town. I know it's late, but I saw the lights on. I was wondering if you could check to see just how bad the damage is."

He smiled, "Sure."

Aubrey was already telling herself to stop, she didn't need to go and melt over the first guy with a nice smile and if her imagination wasn't already running over time a nice body as well. "Thank you."

"New in town?" He grabbed his lantern as they went out to the cold hair. He did a quick look around at the car.

"Yeah, I just arrived." She sighed looked out at the skyline, thinking of how different it was from Llanview, "How far is Kelly's from here?"

"Not far." He looked over with his smile that seemed even brighter with the night sky surrounding him.

"How bad is it?" She felt herself bouncing a bit to stay warm, hoping he wouldn't want to keep the car overnight.

"Not bad, you can bring it back tomorrow and we'll have you all fixed up." He pulled a business card from his pocket, "I'm Johnny, if I'm not around tell the guys I said to do it right away."

"Thank you." She took the card, her fingers gently brushing against his hand. She felt her heart race, "I'm Aubrey, Aubrey Karr."

"Nice to meet you Aubrey." He looked around, "Are you going to be in town long?"

"I'm not sure." She confessed, tomorrow she planned to try and find a job; she was willing to do almost anything.

"I'll see you in the morning." He opened the door, watching as she got back in her car.

Aubrey mentally kicked herself. She could flirt, that was fine but she couldn't let herself start fantasizing about the mechanic, not yet.

Johnny wasn't sure what he was thinking. As soon as he heard her voice he was smitten. The moment his eyes rested on her, he knew he wanted to get to know her even better. The spark he felt when her fingers gently grazed his hand when she took the car was something he had never experienced before. He hadn't felt anything like that with Lulu or Olivia.

Aubrey. Aubrey Karr. He knew almost nothing about her other than she was new in town and her name.

He had to see her again, that was for sure. He would be here all morning waiting for her to bring her car back. If she didn't show, he'd go and see if Kelly's had any pie he could slowly eat until she showed up. She would have to show up at some point, wouldn't she?

She had made him forget about his father storming out. Though he was probably trying to convince Tracy Quartermaine to marry him.

Johnny shook his head, part of him hoping Tracy would give in just so he didn't have to deal with his Father himself. Let someone else take care of him, try to control him, reign him in. Moments like just now were what he yearned for. What he'd tried to have with Lulu, but never would've been able to.

He just wanted to be a normal guy, he never could though. He would always be Johnny Zacchara, son of Anthony Zacchara an insane mob boss. One day he would be out of the shadow, by the time that happened though he knew he would never fulfill his own dreams.

Locking the door, leaning against it he allowed himself to fantasize about a life he could have. One where he wasn't involved with crime, whose father wasn't in need of mental help. Letting himself imagine what it would be like to date a woman and not worry about if Sonny Corinthos or some other mob boss was going to try and kill them.

He pushed off from the door, feeling pathetic for letting himself think about this sort of thing. She was a woman who needed her car repaired, if she even came back tomorrow that didn't mean he would see her again after that.

He needed to get out of here, go to the strip club. Get his mind off the family sitcom fantasy that had been building in his head. He'd made his mind up after everything with crazy Lisa to keep women away. A hook up now and then might work to keep him from feeling alone.

The lights were low; men were drooling over one of his star dancers. Johnny sat in the back, watching the show but not really paying attention. He should've gone back to the penthouse, sat down at the piano and play until he was exhausted. Or he could've sat on his couch and watched something off his Netflix queue.

He finished the last sip of his Jack Daniels as his eyes set on the frame of one of the newer girls. She was slender, with just enough curves to keep the guys interested. She wore her dark hair short. She was nothing like his past lovers. He knew he shouldn't get involved with the girls, but they had already hooked up once before.

He stood up, finding a sudden urge to leave. _This_ wasn't what he wanted. It was like tonight it all hit him. This life he was living, waiting for the shadow of his father to vanish, always in the line of danger. He was done. He was fed up.

He walked out of the club, the cold night air shocking his system for a moment. Things were going to change. He was going to change. His life was going to change. From here on out he wasn't going to allow himself to be trapped in this darkness anymore, he was going to find something to bring some light into his life.

_Author Note: Any and all feedback would be wonderful. Thanks in advance!_


End file.
